Hidden Moments
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: What do Percy and Annabeth like to do in there free time? Private meetings and secrets are a very important part in Percy and Annabeth's life. Slight Percabeth.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.

**AN: This takes place between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero.**

Annabeth was sitting calmly at the edge of the lake on the dock, the tips of her toes touching the water.

As the water shimmered under her touch, she smiled. It reminded her of that moment when Percy and her kissed underwater, or when Percy was swimming in the River Styx, and she was the only one who knew his Achilles Heel, making her feel very special.

She leaned over to look at herself in the water. The sunset that was in the background sent the sky and clouds into a strange pinkish hue, with the rays hitting the water, making it glimmer, but also harder for her to see her reflection. Somehow, she managed to see her beauty. She had wonderful blonde princess curls tucked into a ponytail, and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a torn Camp Half Blood shirt with plain white shorts, but it didn't matter. She always knew she was pretty, not amazing, but just pretty. She didn't wear extreme amounts of makeup like those petty Aphrodite girls most guys swooned over. They didn't like tough girls who could break their arms in two seconds.

As Annabeth was observing herself, she didn't see the dark looming figure behind her. When she saw a dark shadow on the river, in a flash she pinned the intruder onto the grass with her knife on their neck.

"Annabeth! I didn't suspect you were trying to kill me too. Ah, there is a first for everything." chuckled the figure. When Annabeth took a closer look, she noticed that the person had strangely familiar jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"Percy! You fucking scared me!" Annabeth rolled to the side of him and put her hand on her heart, breathing heavily for exaggeration.

"Well if you didn't know who it was, you could have just asked nicely. And I knew you weren't scared." Percy stated, giving a sly, toothy grin.

"And risked getting killed? No way." Annabeth sat up and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Hey Percy." she called, who brought his hands up behind his head as he laid there.

"Hm?" Percy turned his head.

"Did you like being the savior of Olympus?"

Percy paused, the smile on his face washing off slightly. "I mean...it was nice, but I wish I had a normal life, you know, all demigods want this. I wish I wasn't the savior of Olympus, I didn't like seeing people that I care about die, and having to watch my back every second of the day, or having to travel and train really hard to save the whole world and Olympus. I just wanted to have a regular family." He sighed, taking a deep breath.

"It was sad for me to be at the big battle, I mean, Luke died to save us, and he was like a big brother to me. You know, he reminds me of this character in this story about this young boy who was a wizard."

"Oh really?" Percy raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yup, he had platinum blond hair and gray eyes. He joined the Dark Side, but went to the Light afterward." Annabeth explained.

"Luke was kind of like that. I mean, Luke was really great, he was one of nicest people here when I first came." She frowned at him. "Hey! In my defense, you were kind of scary." Percy said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Don't think I lost the idea of killing you." Annabeth threatened playfully.

"Whatever. Nico wants to kill me now too." Percy flicked off her threat like a bug.

"Why? What did you do this time?"

"Well, let's just say it's what I _didn't_ do." Percy bit his lower lip, a bad habit he developed over time.

"What didn't you do?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Not something I want to talk about now."

"Fine." The two just sat there in awkward silence, gazing at the sun that was just peeking out brightly, still casting light on the river.

"So..." Percy whispered.

"So..." Annabeth said louder.

"What were you thinking about when you were sitting at the dock before I came.'

"I was considering my beauty."

"Why? I think you're beautiful. You're strong, smart, funny, scary when you want, and the list goes on and on."

"I didn't say that I didn't like myself, I was just looking! Gosh Percy!"

"Whoa! Don't need to spaz out on me!" Percy looked affronted.

"Sorry." Annabeth gave him an apologetic look.

"It's totally fine." The couple sat together in eerie silence, listening as animals were calling and as the cool wind rustled the branches of trees. None of them said anything else there and on the way back.

These hidden moments they had always ended like that, with secrets held and silences enforced.

**AN: If you don't know who that person I was mentioning, then...wow. I get it if you haven't read the Harry Potter series, that's fine, but if you have read it, really!**

**A man is known by the silence he keeps. -Oliver Herford**


End file.
